


The Real Reason

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hades need advil, The real reason Wade can't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healing factors have nothing to do with it. The real reason Deadpool can't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason

Hades had been having a fairly good day, as things go. He had punished a few more people to eternal torment, and Persephone had even smiled at him. All in all, the King of Hell was content, as he sat upon his throne of obsidian and bones.

His peace was disturbed suddenly by the thunderous barking of Cerberus. Hades didn't think much of it. It was probably just some fool thinking he could escape. He frowned when he hear running footsteps. The door of his throne room were thrown open with a bang, revealing a horrified looking Charon appear. "M-My Lord!" he gasped, "I-It's him!" Hades felt his immortal blood run cold. "Him. You don't mean-"

"Yo! Hades my man!" Charon was knocked out the way as a man in a skin tight red suit strode into the room. "How ya doing?!" "What are you doing here?!" Hades snapped, feeling his good mood vanish in a puff of smoke. Deadpool made a gesture with his hands. "Isn't obivious?! I died! Again!" Hades could seen the mercenary's grin through the mask he wore. 

The King of Hell pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly counted to 1000, trying to ignore the sounds of Deadpool wreaking havoc in his domain. It was not enough. "Olympus above!!" Hades bellowed, as Deadpool began hitting on Persephone, "Stop dying already!!" He flicked his fingers at the mercenary, who vanished, back to the world of the living.

Hades slumped back in his seat as silence fell in the throne room. Charon nervously back out, back to his ferry. Persephone smoothed out her dress. "By the river Styx," Hades groaned, "I hope we don't see him again soon."


End file.
